parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Sword in the Stone part 5
Wart im trying to be a squire im learning the rules of combat swordsmanship and jousing and hotsemanship Merlin oh yes yes very good thats thats no no no i mean a real education mathmathics history biology natrual science english latin french no when blast it all when and the sugarcup stops Merlin impudent peice of crockery he whips the sugar off the table with his beard Merlin now lad you cant he summons the chair and the chair comes fourth and gives him a seat Merlin you cant grow up without an education Wart i suppose not sir ah Merlin Merlin so im going to be your tutor Wart but ive got to get back to the castle they ll want me in the kitchen Cavin me too they wont be happy to see us missing Merlin oh well then very well we ll pack and be on our way you you watch now like this hitigus fitigus zumba ka zim i want your attention everything were packing to leave come on lets go no no books are always first you know and brings them to life packing them up hockety pockety hockety whack abra abra dabra nack shrink in size very small weve got to save enough room for all higitus figitus migitus mum prestdigitonioum and the stuff gets transported moving alika fez balika zez malaca mez meripedez hockitey pockiety wockey woah now stop stop stop see here sugarbowl youre getting rough that poor tea set is cracked enough frustrated the sugarbowl hits the teaset with his spoon Merlin allright now lets see lets start again ah lets start Zummi hmm now how did that go Wart hockiety pockiety Merlin oh yes hockety pockety hockety whack odds and ends and bric a back be with you in a minute son packings allmost done and the owlhouse begins to move Archimedes you you you bungling blockhead Merlin hey easy there go ahead dum doodly doodly dum this is the best part now higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitoni and all the stuff is in the bag Merlin ah ha Cubbi cool i wish Zummi knew how to use magic that way Zummi hey all i need is a bit of pratice so i guess Merlin can teach me to be more a wizard than a magican Wart what a way to pack Merlin how else could you get all this stuff into one suitcase id like to know but dont think magic will solve all your problems becuase it wont Wart but sir i dont have any problems as they step outside the Wolf watches them from behind the bushes Merlin oh bah everybodys got problems the world is full of them he opens the door and closes it on his beard and Wart giggles and Cubbi giggles holding his mouth closed Merlin there you see what i mean see thats trouble Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs